Again
by Alicia Jennings
Summary: READ THIS, IT INCLUDES AN AUTHOR'S NOTE ON "THE POWER OF LOVE" SERIES. And I have renamed my computer "Curses", for that is what I wish to reap upon it's sorry little screen...um, ignore the little ranting I'm doing. R/R, pleeeeeeeeeze! PLEASE READ!!!


Again  
By Alicia Jennings  
~  
  
~I've been searching for you I heard a cry within my soul I've never had a yearning quite like this before Know that you are walking right through my door~  
  
Twenty-year-old Harry Potter looked at the small box he held in his hands. She was like no other girl he'd ever met. Ever. But was he ready to make such a commitment? He had to travel a lot with his job as an Auror - how often would he be home to see her? Would she want to be his wife?  
  
~All of my life Where have you been I wonder if I'll ever see you again And if that day comes I know we could win I wonder if I'll ever see you again~  
  
He knew that the plane would leave tomorrow, at 6a.m. sharp. If he wanted to pop the big question, he had to do it tonight. He called Ron. "Hey...Ron...I need some advice. You see....." Ron listened.  
  
"Go for it, man! I can't believe that you've known her this long, and you finally get around to asking her NOW. You are going to, aren't you?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
~A sacred gift of heaven For better worse, wherever And I would never let somebody break you down Until you cried, never~  
  
Harry thought of her ex-fiance. Oh, how he'd love to try out some of those hexes he'd been learning on him...but maybe he could make all those bad memories go away....  
  
If only she would say yes!  
  
~All of my life Where have you been I wonder if I'll ever see you again And if that day comes I know we could win I wonder if I'll ever see you again~  
  
He grabbed his cloak, and slipped it over his robes. Looking at the diamond ring once more, he left his hotel room, and began the long walk across Hogsmeade to her home. Would she? Oh, how he hoped....  
  
~At every time I've always known That you where there, upon your throne A lonely queen without her king I longed for you, my love forever~  
  
Harry raised a hand to knock on the door. "Courage," he told himself. "It'll all be decided in a minute." Finally, he rapped three times upon the door.   
  
A young lady in periwinkle robes answered the door. "Oh! Hi, Harry. Would you come in?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." He gave her a quick hug, and then stepped into the house. She shut the door behind him.  
  
~All of my life Where have you been I wonder if I'll ever see you again And if that day comes I know we could win I wonder if I'll ever see you again~  
  
They sat close together on a small loveseat in the woman's home. They talked of Harry leaving for Romania, and the lady began to cry.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" she sobbed. He comforted her.  
  
"I hope so....I really do...." Harry drew the small box from his pocket, and dropped to the floor on one knee.  
  
~All of my life Where have you been I wonder if I'll ever see you again And if that day comes I know we could win I wonder if I'll ever see you again~  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger, will you marry me?" *Please, God, please!* he thought desperately. Hermione smiled through her tears.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~All of my life Where have you been I wonder if I'll ever see you again And if that day comes I know we could win I wonder if I'll ever see you again~  
  
Author's Note: Dear God help us all, I've written a songfic...arrrrrrrrrrgggghhhhh!!!! Gosh, it's after midnight....oh well. I'm out of school because the weather's really nappy. :-) As you can imagine, I'm heartbroken. *voice drips with sarcasm* I'm sorry I haven't posted in eons.....I've been out at Dad's house, and the computer over there HATES me, and didn't let me upload anything I had on my disk. I wrote *two* parts of "The Power of Love" while I was out there! Now comes the blonde part.  
  
I left the disk that had my stories on it out there.  
  
*ducks the flying watermelon rinds, rotten tomatoes, and empty root beer bottles* Geeeez, sorr-y! I'm not perfect, you know! Although one could easily mistake that...*ducks the above mentioned articles again* KIDDING! KIDDING! *brushes off her jeans and polo shirt* Yuck. Have all of you guys seen the Harry Potter merchandise? Isn't that AWFUL? One of the things I liked about HP is that there were no movies, games, toys, and calendars. Okay, so I *did* audition for the movie. But I didn't make it, which is lucky for you, because then I wouldn't have begun writing fanfic. Instead, I'd be off in Britain being Alicia Spinnet! Although, maybe it would have been better if I'd done that...it would have spared you all from torture...okay, as you can tell, I'm half asleep. I'll stop rambling on about my non-existant acting career *SNIFF* and go to bed.   
  
Nighty -  
Alicia  
  
P.S. - Has anyone heard the new Enya CD? I wanna know if I should buy it. I'm gonna grow up and be like Enya someday....*starts singing* I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls, with vassels and - okay, I'll shut up. Nighty once and for all.  
  
DISCLAIMER - Lenny Kravitz and whatever-the-heck-his-label-is owns "Again". J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, Bloomsbury Publishing, and whoever-the-heck-else owns Hogsmeade, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Enya (may she live forever and ever) and whatever-the-heck-HER-label-is owns "Marble Halls". Bill Gates owns Microsoft Works and Windows. Al Gore owns the Internet (sorry for all you Democrats). God owns Alicia. And now, Alicia will own sleep. Sleep is much needed. Okay. I am really going to bed now....  
  



End file.
